ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyonel Baratheon
Lyonel Baratheon was a head of House Baratheon of Storm's End, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands from 342 AC until his death in 368 AC. He is the grandson of Renly Baratheon, son of Loras Baratheon, and father of Alyn, Eleanor and Steffon Baratheon. His youngest son Steffon is the current Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Appearance Lyonel was born with the gifts of many Baratheons before him. He was a large and strong child, and grew remarkably tall and muscular as he aged. By the time he was a man, he stood nearly six and a half feet tall, and weighed well over two hundred pounds. It was said that he looked the spitting image of his kinsman, King Robert Baratheon. History Born in the year 326 AC, Lyonel was the eldest of four children born to Lord Loras Baratheon and Lady Olenna Swann. His Baratheon traits were evident from birth, the elderly Maester of Storm's End claiming him to be the largest child he had ever birthed. As he grew older, Lyonel often sat with his grandfather, King Renly, and listened to his stories. Though most of them revolved around Renly coming into the throne, it was the ones about Robert Baratheon that peaked Lyonel's interest. Said to look remarkably similar to the first Baratheon king, Lyonel took to the stories told by his grandfather, and began to idolize Robert. He was tall and strong, and Lyonel often thought himself the rebirth of his famed ancestor. By fifteen, Lyonel was serving as his father's personal squire, a position which dragged the young Baratheon into the middle of a war. The War of the Exile whisked Lord Loras away to battle, and the young Lyonel accompanied him. Though only a squire to his father, it was during the war that Lyonel first killed a man, and rose to become a knight, albeit through unfortunate circumstances. In the year 342 AC, the War of the Exile had been dragging on for months, and Lyonel's sixteenth nameday came while still at war. It was an unfortunate way to enter manhood, made all the more so when his lord father fell in battle. Loras died fighting against Aurion the Exile's armies, an event which Lyonel was on hand for. Lyonel avenged his father by killing the soldier who had felled him, and assumed the mantle of Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Suddenly finding himself in command of the Stormlander forces present, Lyonel was swiftly knighted, to press his authority in his position as lord. He, along with the help of his vassals, led their armies to aid the crown in defeating their enemies, before returning to the Stormlands as victors, albeit not without loss. Lyonel quickly married Alyssa Dondarrion upon his return, and it wasn't long before his children started entering the world. The first was Alyn, born in 344 AC, who was a tall yet narrow boy, more like Renly than Robert. Next came Eleanor, as beautiful as both of Lyonel's grandparents, and lastly came Steffon, the boy who looked almost identical to his own father. Strong and tall, Lyonel would be the soldier, while Alyn would be the lord. It wasn't long however until Lyonel was dragged off to war once more. For nearly three years, Lyonel helped fight against the self-proclaimed King of the Blackwater in the War of the Burning Brand. Though the armies of the Stormlands did not accompany him, Lyonel would not sit idly by and let some upjumped commoner threaten his king and kin, and so he went to join his cousin in the fighting. Once again, the crown proved victorious, and Lyonel returned home. Over the course of their childhoods, Lyonel often told his sons the stories of Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident. Steffon took to the stories as Lyonel himself had done years before, but Alyn never showed much interest. Alyn preferred his practical jokes to any glory or honor there was to win in battle. However, Lyonel still had one son to pass the stories onto. On Steffon's sixteenth nameday, Lyonel even gifted the young man with a massive warhammer of his own, to emulate their ancestor's own style of fighting. Still a relatively young man, Lyonel fell ill in the early months of the year 368 AC. Sweating profusely, within days he was bedridden, unable to even stand. The once tall and strong stag was brought low, and his will to live failed him. Within a fortnight, Lyonel was dead, and the Lordship of Storm's End passed to his son, Alyn. Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi